My Point Of Veiw
by themelodiousmeadow
Summary: What happenes when Jessica is walking alone in Port Angeles with Riley and Victoria nearby? Is she dead? Is she changed? Click to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Notes

Notes

Mmmm. Bed. Finally! After a long day of school that is exactly what I need. I start dozing off, only to here the phone ring. I groggily walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll get the phone, even though I was sleeping, it's fine." I muttered to an empty house.

"Hey!" Angela's peppy voice comes out of the phone. How can someone be peppy after school, homework, and taking care of young siblings? I moan something incoherent.

"Do you wanna go to Port Angeles, or something after school tomorrow?" She says, still annoyingly peppy.

"Sure, as long as you let me hang up now and go to sleep?!" I whine.

"Sure. Okay, bye!" SERIOUSLY HOW CAN SHE BE SO PEPPY?!? Back up the stairs I go, I curl into bed and start to doze off. Next minute I know, I hear the radio-alarm going off.

"Good morning citizens of Washington!" God, his voice is annoying I think as I switch the radio off. Jesus its cold out today, so I throw on my thermal undies, (sexy right?), my jeans, my thermal, a shirt OVER the thermal, and a sweatshirt.

"God I'm gonna look like a freaking abdominal snowman." I mumble, oh well that's what you get for living in forks, the rainiest place in the continental US! Youpie freaking doo. Down stairs I'm greeted by a note on the table"

Jessica, your mom and I had to go to work early, wont be back till 9

-Dad

Guess it's just another lonely night; well at least I'll have Buffy. Oh crap, I'm supposed to go PA with Angela. (That's what I call Port Angeles because I'm too lazy to say the whole name...oh wait I just did...oh well) Then scratch chilling with Buffy tonight, I was actually looking forward to it. I snap back to reality when my stomach growls to remind me to eat. "Shut up" I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2: Port Angeles

2. Port Angeles

School. IS TORTURE! I think to myself, do they seriously try and make it that way? Anyways, I go to Angela's locker to meet her so we can go to PA, I wait and wait and wait for half an hour. Then I think to check my phone. 5 texts. All from Angela.

Text 1: Hey i'm sck im so srry 3

Text 2: Jess? Are you mad me?

Text 3: Pls Pls Pls dnt b mad me!

Text 4: Jess, stp being so ovr sensitive.

Text 5: Im srry, call me.

Well that sucks. Just because she's not going doesn't mean I can't have a good time. So I text back saying: No, im not mad u! I'm gonna go to PA by myself.

No what? I'm going to have a good time by my self! Yeah, I can do that!

"Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one! I could be you girlfriend!" I sing to an empty car. Going places alone is kinda nice, no one to criticize the music you listen to, no one to...okay that was about it, but still, I'm going to have a fun time!

I park near the boardwalk and stroll down the overly crowded sidewalk. I mean seriously why does PA have so many tourists? It's not that great! But in spite of this I try to enjoy myself. I go to a few clothing boutiques and a few book stores. Finally when it's getting dark, and my arms are full of shopping bags, I start to walk back to my car.

Wow. I didn't realize how far I strayed from the boardwalk. I'm SO far back, like near the old industrial factories. Then I hear almost inaudible footsteps behind me, I turn around and see nothing. Guess it's just my imagination? Anyways I start walking faster, it's a little after twilight now. I hear the footsteps again, and that's when I yell out "I have pepper spray, Buddy. And I'm not afraid to use it!"

"That won't be necessary" The high soprano voice calls out.


	3. Chapter 3: Rape?

Fire

I turn around swiftly only to see slate black eyes, and fire-red hair. She leaned towards me, as if she was going to kiss me. "Woah, I don't swing that way, sorry!" And with that I start running to my car, only 20 feet away now.

"You don't think you're leaving me? Do you?" The high voiced woman calls softly.

"Um…Ya, I do, to go home to Buffy the vampire slayer." I said sarcastically. With this her dead calm faced turned into a snarl.

"No you aren't!" She started walking forward. That's when I ran. Before I had even taken one step, I was knocked to the ground. I was flat on my back, and she was on top of me. Is she going to rape me? I always thought that being raped around here was a possibility. BUT BY A GUY! Not a girl!

Once again it looked like she was going to kiss me. She leaned her head down until it was smelling my neck. What the hell is she doing? She then started licking my neck! This went on for 20 minutes! I had to admit if you tilted your head just right, and closed one eye, she looked like Mike. So I just imagined it was mike who was kissing my neck. Just when I started to relax, that's when the pain came.


	4. Chapter 4: Scouting

Hey people I am very sorry for the short chapter last time :[ It was inexcusable! I love that word… Anyways I just wanted to give a shout out to my lovely reviewers and people who favorited the story!

edwardlover10! Who reviewed many times, and favorited!

Fleury's Apprentice70

Thanks guys/girls..? Anyhoo, on with the story!

Oh yeah I keep forgetting to say…That I unfortunately do (NOT) own twilight. :[]

4. Scouting

Victoria's POV:

"How 'bout that one Vicki? I heard Riley's irritating voice say.

"I told you not to call me that!" I snarl.

"Sorry Victoria…" He speaks in a hushed tone. A few more hours pass by, while we hide in our secluded area. On a roof. Those unintelligent mortals. How can they NOT see us, with my blinding red hair, and Riley's…Oh well there is nothing good about him, nothing compared to James…Thinking of him snapped me back to reality, even though those thoughts only took me less then a third of a second.

"There!" I whisper excitedly. I point to an average looking girl, brown mousy hair, petite, and slightly muscular.

"She would be perfect!!!" I whisper even more animate.

"Why her?" Riley's obnoxious voice whines.

"Because I said so!" I growled. The next hour and a half was spent following the girl. Finally, it was about twilight, and that is when I made my move. I wanted to play some mind games with this little girl. So I started walking at a human speed, but light, so it was barely audible.

When she turned around I jumped out of the way swiftly, just out of the girls' sight. She starts walking faster, eager to get to where she's going. I follow for the next few minutes, stalking my prey. I start walking loudly once again, my boots tapping on the cement.

"I have pepper spray, Buddy. And I'm not afraid to use it!" She calls out in a feeble voice, saturated with fear.

'That won't be necessary." I yell. Then I jump, so I am right behind the girl, my feet land with a soft thud. She turns around, and her eyes widen, taking in the bright hair, and dark eyes. I lean forward to inhale her scent. Nice, citrus, with a mix of musk, and floral.

"Woah, I don't swing that way, sorry!" She mumbles clumsily, stumbling over some of the words. By the way she said it; you can tell it was meant to come out strong and powerful. She then started running to her car, approximately 22 feet away.

"You don't think you're leaving me? Do you?" I call tenderly.

"Um…Ya, I do, to go home to Buffy the vampire slayer." She calls out with heavy sarcasm; this changes my soft, alluring face, into a deadly snarl. Was she trying to enrage me? Talking about a vampire slayer?

"No, you aren't" I screeched. I walk forward with an undeniable anger growing inside me. She started running again; I jump, and knock her down on her back, pressing my marble body on top of her to keep her down. Her eyes widened in fear.

Her blood is mouth-watering, I lean my head forward to sniff her neck, where the scent is the most potent. I don't have that bloodsuckers', Edwards' powers but I could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. Just to torture a bit for the Buffy comment, I start licking her neck. Mmmmm, tastes so good, I know I have to resist. Smelling the flowers, while resisting the whine. I believe that's what Edward said. I was there that night of his and Bella's rendezvous. It was amazing how he didn't notice me, right outside the house.

My licking went on for another 20 minutes. She started relaxing, that's when I decided to finish this. So I drew back to look at her face. Then I threw myself at her neck and sunk my teeth deep into her neck. Oh, how good that tastes, it is easy to resist now though. She is the fifth or sixth human I've changed. She whimpers in pain. I try to make it painful as possible. That's what the girl deserves.


	5. Chapter 5: Stopped

Chapter 5

I am soooooo sorry that it took me this long. I literally totally forgot about the story. It's 12:00 Am, and my parents would probably freak if they knew I was staying up this late on a school night. This is probably how it would go…

Mom: MAURA GRACE! What are you doing up this late?

Me: Writing….

Mom: Writing what? Another twilight fan fiction????? You ARE NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, Maura! AND you do not own twilight so go to sleep!

She is right though, I don't own twilight, because Stephenie Meyer pwns.

* * *

JPOV

Water. That's' all I want. Water. To quench the scorching blaze in my throat. Right where she bit me. Does she have some kind of venomous spit or something? Why does this hurt so much? Now I can feel it moving down, down to my stomach, down to my heart. Am I going to die? All these thoughts fly threw my head. I fly too. Or at least that's what it feels like. I open my eyes and see skyline of Seattle rushing past me.

"W-w-her-e-"I try to say

"Shut up!" The ferocious red-headed woman says. So I do exactly that. The pain is spreading though. Down from the top of my need-to-be-dyed roots, down to my pink pedicured toes. The heat manifesting in me starts growing, getting too hot. Uncomfortably hot. It just keeps chugging along, getting hotter every second. I feel like I am being cremated alive. Finally, the blaze flat lines. In the midst of the heat, and the sensation of being hit by a bus, I feel myself being placed on a cool table. Mmmm that feels good, the iciness of the table helps a little bit with the scorching of my spine.

I don't know how long I've been here. Minutes? Seconds? _Hours_? There has been no perceptible change in the fire.

How can it be this hot? How can it be hotter then it was? The heat has become a thousand times hotter then it already was. I imagined if someone looked at me now, I would be a corpse burnt to a crisp.

Finally, I feel the heat receding, very slow. But hey! At least it's doing something different?! Finally I can feel my toes again, then my calves, then my thighs. Slowly the fire recedes until I can only feel it in my heart. But the only thing is my heart is even hotter then before. As if it was a vacuum, sucking all the heat out of my body, but storing it in there. It starts pumping harder, and faster. This went on for what felt like ages, every second, minute, or hour, it would work faster. Every once in a while it would stutter, stop for a second, and then would start again. Finally I hear a voice

"Can you hear me?" A crystal clear voice says. I don't respond for the fear of screaming. She would probably kill me if I did, if I'm not already dead. My heart is beating so fast right now, that it sounds like a machine gun. Then it just stops.

CLIFF HANGER AHHH! Well I don't know if you can call that a cliff hanger, since it's not the end of the chapter…..anyhoo, on with the story!

VPOV

"Whats taking her so long? Did you kill her?" Riley whines.

"I did NOT kill her, now shut the hell up!" I scream, then I whisper

"Can you hear me?" I think she can, because her heart is getting close, it's beating so fast, very hard to resist. Thump thump thump, so hard not to think of the old, thick blood pumping through her heart. Finally her heart just stops.


	6. Chapter 6: Buffet

Soooo (!) sorry that I haven't been updating! I have just been SOOO busy. But I have MCAS (short for Massachusetts Child Abuse System) for the next 2 days. Anyhoo, so my teachers wont give any homework, plus its rainy, so I will have nothing to do, ergo I will be doing a lot of writing

As usual I do not own twilight, but I do own a life-size Edward Cullen cutout!! I really don't know where this story is going! If I don't get any reviews about what I should do I just might stop and start another fan fic I really want to do…something about Emmett hooking up with someone…that's not Rosalie (haha I know the person and you don't!) Oh yeah by the way this story (The one I'm writing) Is going to have some LEMONS!! YAY LEMONS! When life gives you lemons, you write about them! Any hoo sorry for the long authors not, ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 6. Buffet

Jessica's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I could see EVERYTHING. I could see the seams of a metal table 20 feet away; I could see his poreless face. Why can I see everything? What's happened to me? Before my mind even tells me to get up, I am standing across the room

"Woah, easy there girl." I hear a luscious voice say.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?" My words flow out like hot lava from a volcano. As I am talking I notice my voice. My voice sounds like a choir of angels singing. What's with that? Where is my tinny annoying voice???

"My name is Riley, you are somewhere in Seattle, and I think we should wait for Vicki, she can answer your last question."

Another round of questions sliver out of my mouth. "Who's Victoria? Did you kidnap me? "

"I don't know if you can consider it kidnapping, and you'll know soon enough, matter of fact she's here." Half a second later, I heard the sound of fabric rubbing against it self, and there was the red-headed lioness.

"Are you Victoria? " I asked meekly. To be truthful she scared the living hell out of me.

"Yes, no, maybe so." As she said this she circled me, looking me up and down. Criticizing me.

"She turned perfectly! I told you Riles, she was going to make a great one!" She whispered in an eager tone.

"You said turned! What have I been turned into? And what am I?" My last question I nearly shouted in frustration. Obviously being meek didn't get you anything around here. So I turned it up a notch.

"I want answers, and I want them now!" I growled. One second I was standing, and the next I was on the ground with Victoria pressed up against me.

"You don't get to want ANYTHING! Now listen to me you mousy girl, when I say jump, you say how high." I was terrified; I looked into her slate black eyes. They seemed very familiar. Where had I seen them before? THE CULLENS!!! All of the cullens' sported black eyes.

"Yes, mam." I whispered back. She then threw herself off me.

"Very well. Riley said you had some questions. Speak"

"What am I?"

"You are a vampire." She said in monotone, almost as if she had said this a hundred times before.

"Wait, me? A vampire? No!" My blubbering went on for a few minutes, I felt like I needed to cry, but I couldn't! Then something clicked.

"Do all vampires have black eyes like you?" I asked excitedly.

"Only when we are hungry"

"OMG! The Cullens!!! They are vampires too! Aren't they?? OMG I can not wait to tell Lauren!" Victoria's face got very pinched when I said the Cullens, she then asked

"You know the cullens? How?"

"Well they go to my school, and one of my friends, Bella, goes out with one of them." I said in a matter of factly tone.

"Vicki, did you hear that? She goes to school with the cu-" He was then cut off by Victoria.

"I can obviously hear her! Now shut the hell up, we have other more dire needs that have to be taken care of! Now…What's your name?"

"Jessica"

"Now Jessica, do you feel any pain in your throat?" When she said that it felt like a fire being lit in my throat. My hands flew to my throat.

"Yes!" I expected my voice to come out hoarse because of the fire, but it still sounded like bells.

"Okay riley, you take her I need to do some more scouting." She said in a bored tone.

"Sure thing Vicki!"

Riley's POV

(RILEYS POINT OF VIEW…VERY SEXUAL…WARNING)

Wow, she is fucking hot. She has the curves in all the right places. Wow, when I was turned my horny-ness must have been stored up somewhere, and now it's all coming out! I was so happy when Victoria asked me to take her hunting. For some reason all vampires get hot seeing their mate hunt. Even though Jessica isn't my mate, that's okay.

"Sooo…." She says awkwardly. The curve of her lips when she said that was so hot! Nice.

"Oh, sorry trapped in my own thoughts. I'm just gonna fill you in on some stuff. "She nodded. "Okay rule number one, Do not go out in th-"She cut me off

"Don't go out in the sunlight or I will turn into dust?" Wow, not even close.

"Not exactly, you glitter like a princess's tiara." She gave me this look, like you got to be kidding me, I just continued my speech.

"Two, if you haven't noticed you have red eyes, so you can't let humans see." When I said red eyes she froze.

"Red eyes? Why? Will they ever go away? Erg, what is Lauren going to think??"

"Ehem, about that, A, they will never go away, unless your hungry, then they are black. B, you can never see your friends again. Anyways on with my details about vamps. Three, you don't age. And that is basically all I can think of." Oh crap we were so caught up in talking I didn't notice how far we ran. We were almost to Forks. Vicki didn't want me going near there just in case the were-wolves, or Cullen's caught our scent.

"We are going this way." As I said this I placed my hands on her shoulders and veered her to the left. When I did this, her eyes opened wide with excitement. She was into me, good, now it won't be hard to get laid.

"Here we are the buffet."


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting

I'm gonna start cranking these little puppies out. Ummmm what else…I don't own twilight. Oh yeah and you girls (or guys) should visit my YouTube channels! I haven't posted in a while but I am going to start again! Here are the usernames

UnofficallyBellax3

MauraGraceProject

Can't think of anything else to say….Ummmm yup sorry for the boring authors note

Chapter 7: The hunt

Jessica's POV

"Here we are the buffet." I heard riley say in a greedy tone.

"What buffet? I don't see any food." Though when I took a deep breath in, my throat was burning as hot as a million suns.

"Well, see that guy over there? Food. That girl? Food. Get the gist?" He said in an impatient voice.

"I am supposed to eat them? How?" My voice shot up a few octaves when I said eat.

"You sink your teeth into their necks and suck…Not that difficult. But if you don't mind I have to watch you do it, just to make sure you're doing right…"

"Sure…no problem…." I said awkwardly. "Do I just...Choose?"

"Pretty much. If you want I can pick for you?!"

"Sure…" I am pretty sure that this guy was trying to hit on me.

"See that girl over there, brunette, but with fake blond hair?" He asked in and eager tone…why was he eager? We followed the girl for 10 minutes. Then she decided to go home, she was walking down a dark alley way when I pounced. I sank my teeth into her neck, where the blood flowed the thickest, and drank. While I was drinking I thought I heard a moan escape from Riley's mouth, I paused, I was unsure though so I kept drinking. It itched the burning sensation in my throat.

Riley's POV

"See that girl over there, brunette, but with the fake blond hair?" I said eagerly. Girl on girl. Hot!! We followed the weakling for about 10 minutes and then Jess jumped and sank her teeth into the girls decolage. Oh god, that's hot! A small moan escaped my lips. I think she heard because she paused for 1/3 of a second.

After we finished and were walking away after burning the body I said

"My turn! Since I picked yours, you can pick mine."

"Hmmmm…Okay…how bout that one? " She said, pointing to a very mousy girl. Jealous…or doesn't want me with a pretty one…hmmm….score! The girl got into her car, and drove down a secluded street. My turn, I'm gonna show off. I jumped in front of the car, put my hand out, and halted it to a stop. The girl screamed, I ran to the car door, took it off, and snapped her neck. I might be a mean vampire, but I'm not THAT cruel. When I was drinking the girls blood, I thought I heard a similar moan like mine, escape Jessica's lips. I turned around and said

"You like what you see?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, acting as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Yeah, riggghhht! I finished drinking and said

"Let's go meet the others."

"The others?" She swallowed nervously, damn she's sexy.

End of chapter 7!! How many others are there? I don't have a clue! Hey you know if you review my story you get a…free Cullen man of your choice! SO REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!


	8. Chapter 8: The others

I told you I'd start cranking these puppies out! I'm gonna try and get at LEAST one done very two days, because I REALLY (!) want to start working on another fanfic. Don't worry your lemons are going to be in this chapter or ch. 9! Anyways I don't own twilight:[ but I do own Edward Cullen and his sexiness. And if you don't review I will take his sexiness away…SO REVIEW!

Chapter 8. The others

Jessica's POV

"The others?" I asked and swallowed nervously.

"Ya…the other new born vamps…" He said. I tried to compose myself

"Of course…are there any girls ones, or is it just boys?" What if he already had a girlfriend or already liked someone and didn't like me. Why am I always second? It's like when…what's his name? Liked…what's her name? And I was just the next resort.

"I have a question. Why can't I remember names of people?"

"Oh you start to lose your human memories, unless you constantly review them." He said this as if it was no big deal.

"Oh and we have a mixed group, mostly boys but…some girls, it's you, and Bree." He tacked on to his last sentence

"Oh…what does Bree look like…?" I asked trying to be inconspicuous; I was failing at epic proportions.

"Um, pale duh, red eyes, duh, and short brown bob cut." He said, questionably. It sounded like a why-the-hell-are-you-asking voice.

"Why?"

"Just wondering…" We ran for another 20 minutes and arrived where I guess they kept me when I was being burned. We walk in and I hear a collective murmur of

"Who's that? Damn, she's hot. Oh my god, just look at her, she is sooo weird." I might not be….Bella (?) but if I could have I would have blushed SOO much right now. After that a few people came up and talked to me, there was…Bree, who I was satisfied that she wasn't pretty; there was Xavier, and a few other guys who came and talked to me. But my favorite part of all was through the whole time, riley didn't remove his arm from my waist.

Short chapter I know! I just really liked that last sentence as and ending!


	9. Chapter 9: You Know What I Want

I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was actually working on a different story, on a different account. I thought i was going to just erase this. Then I got some very inspiring messages (thanks liondancer and mini Cullen) They really convinced me to finish this, I thought no one was reading it, I now have 4 suscribers! Anyways I do not own twilight…but I do own this plot line. So take that suckkkkerrrs! There will be a little swearing in this chapter…sorry nonnie!

Riley's POV

I had to show these pricks that she is mine; I know I can't covet her, but the others have to believe I did. They better keep their fucking hands off of her, or they will lose ALL of their appendages. When everybody was introducing themselves, I kept my arm around her waist, the whole time. I think she liked it…No, I knew she liked it. Oh yeah. She did.

Bella's POV

"No seriously Char-Dad, something is up, she has been missing for almost a day and a half. And her parents don't know where she is either. They are worried sick!" I cried through the phone.

"Honey, we can't rule her as missing until 48 hours pass, you know that." Charlie said in a weary voice. It almost sounded like he was bored. That set me off.

"Mmmm, okay dad. What if it was me? Huh? Yeah you probably wouldn't even wait 24 hours. Now how is that fair? Exactly! You need to put some bulletin out on her or something! I mean ser…"My voice faded when I looked up into those amber eyes. Damn, how could he still be so attractive with an intense worried look on his face and furrowed eyebrows? Not fair. I would look like a chipmunk, with over sized eyes. Once again I say, NOT FAIR!

"Let me talk to Charlie." Edward's voice whispers in my ear, so faint it sounded like the wind.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward said in the polite tone he always used with my father. Even though my father never deserves it, or returns it.

"Edward" He says gruffly. He starts to mumble on about something, but I could hear, so I pressed my ear up against the phone so I can hear. My face is also right against Edward's. That works too.

"Chief Swan, I really think we should put out a BOLO on Jessica Stanley. She isn't the kind of girl just to leave. It's very unusual, especially with the circumstances in the cities lately, I think we should be looking for her." Edward sounds so convincing. Charlie will have to say yes.

"I'll run it by some other people." He grumbles. "Now hand back the phone to Bella."

"Yes Chief Swan." And with that he hands the phone over to me and continues to play with my mahogany hair.

"Yeah Dad? Okay dad. Mmmhh. I won't. I know. In the living room." Charlie was shooting off questions. Like don't go into the city, and where will you kids be hanging out? Having a cop dad really did have its negatives. Did it even have any positives? I hang up and turn to Edward and sigh.

"I'm really worried about her Edward! I mean what if she was mugged and left bleeding? What if she was kidnapped? What if that gang that has been killing everyone else did something to her? We might not be the best of friends, but I'm still worried!" I rant

"My love it will be okay! We will all be okay. Everything always works out in the end." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. It was off though, didn't reach his eyes. My mind flashed back to the last time that happened. I repressed the thought and shivered.

Jessica's POV

(A/N this is two weeks later)

I was really getting used to this. I was good at this too. In my other life, I think I wasn't really good at anything. I can't really remember. But I felt like I belonged in this world. I just fit, like a piece of a puzzle. I fought really well, and I was friends with most everyone. Everyone except Bree. For some reason she didn't like me. I had a feeling it was about Riley. I could see her eyeing him up every once in a while. And I didn't like it. My god, I'm falling for him. Riley and I really haven't progressed. He still does the arm around the waist thing, but that's starting to get old. And he will never do it when Victoria's around. And I don't know why. For some reason I think this might change.

"Hey. What are you staring at? Hello! I'm talking to you! You! There! I AM TALKING TO YOU" Some one snaps their fingers a few times, and I snap out of my trance at the same time I step into a crouch.

"What do you want Bree?" I snarl

"You know what I want." She says as she walks over, then she does the most unbelievable thing. She slaps me across the face. I take a step back, and then I tackle her to the ground. I am stronger than her, and a much better fighter. She has no chance. She knows this but keeps fighting anyways. Stupid bitch. No more than 2 seconds go by and I am being pulled off by familiar hands.

"Jessie, Jessie, come on, stop fighting, you will get into huge trouble." Riley is pulling me off of her. I succumb to his pulls but spit in Bree's face. Haha, who wins now biotch?

Riley's POV

Nice and full. That's how I like it. I'm walking towards the door when I hear a feral snarl rip from Jessica. I run in to find Bree walking over to Jessica and…SLAPPING HER. WHAT THE…? Oh shit, she shouldn't of done that, she is going to be ripped to pieces by Jessica. She is an amazing fighter. I remember the in her first training session she almost beat me.

I was just teaching her some moves, the she pleaded

"Please, please, please Riley can we fight?" I was afraid, but after her insistent pleading I gave in. We moved around in circles, it looked like a slow, deadly, seductive dance. I started dazing off, thinking of what it would be like for her to tackle me….good times, good times. I got my wish early, she sprang and was pinning me to the ground with her legs straddling me. I spun around and placed my teeth on her neck

"I win!" I crowed, she pouted, she was so cute when she did that.

This flashback took me less then a second. Jessica was still beating the shit out of Bree. So I ran over and yelled and fought to get her off, she finally gave in, but of course she had to go and ruin it by spitting in Bree's face. Of course. Jessica really needed to stop this shit. I had to tell her the consequences of the crap she is doing. This was going to take awhile…

"Jessica, did I ever tell you Victoria's story?"

AHHH cliff hanger! Ooooh snap. Hey I don't really know what to put as Victoria's story so review and tell me what you think. Where did she grow up? Who turned her? How did she meet James? Come one people your reviews are like spitting on that bitch you hate! It's awesome!


	10. Chapter 10: Victoria's Story

Guess what? I created a banner for MPoV! Here is the linky.

I am also posting that on my profile. For visuals, I am most likely going to start a photo bucket account.

Anyways…We all know I stay up WAAAY to late for you guys writing about characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am also gonna get more chapters up because of April Vacation. 2 updates a week? Does that sound fair?

Sorry this took sooo long I needed to do research on this one!

JPOV

We ran through the beautiful, green, mossy woods of Seattle until we came to a secluded area.

"Sit down." Riley says in his very sexy voice. But something was wrong, it was strained, forced almost. "I really shouldn't be telling you this." He says in that voice again. Something is wrong, very wrong. It's really scaring me.

"Come one Riles, just fucking tell me already, I am DYING of boredom here while waiting for you to finish you brain aneurism!" I laugh, he can tell that this is forced too. Great.

"Did I ever tell you Victoria's story?" He sits down with me, his grey tweed dress slacks bunching up on his thighs. He gives me a worried side-glance.

"No. It has to be something really cool right? Like maybe she was a refugee from some exotic place, and was adopted???" (A/N. shout out to nonnie!)

"Not quite like that." He decides to stand up again, making a slight wooshing sound at the speed at which he stood up. He goes and leans against a tree. It looks like the lean a guy you're flirting with does against a locker. "She was born sometime in the early 1830's, in Ireland. Which would make her about 180. She was a middle class child, she grew up in a nice household, then in 1846, the minister Robert something or other…I don't really remember his last name, because we were making love while she was telling me so I really wasn't listening…" His voice trails off, and my stomach drops. He just confirmed all of my worst fears. I really thought we had something. Yeah, we didn't kiss or anything but still. He notices something is wrong, and rushed to my side, and kneels.

"Jessie, what's wrong? Jess?" He keeps repeating my name until I finally look at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't know you and Victoria were mates…I was just a little surprised that's all…" My voice trails off just like his, as if I am lost in thought. It's silent.

"Jess…" He whispers, finally he gets it. He pulls me into his arms and cradles me like a small baby. We sit like that for what seems to be an eternity; I would be fine with that. "It's not like that with me and her lately. She has been cold ever since we changed you. I think it's because she knows."

"Knows wh-wh-at?" I stammer, stifling back a sniffle.

"Knows how I feel about you Jessica." He's never used my full name before. "I am really in…Like with you Jessica. I mean a lot. Ever since we changed you, I felt a isolation from Victoria, and a pull to you. It's like you were a magnet, and I, metal. It's an amazing feeling. Because I think you're hot AND funny. And that's the BIGGEST turn-on ever." He says and at the end plasters on a cocky smile. It's fake. I can tell, it doesn't reach his eyes. Usually you'll see a twinkle, like a far away star trying to single someone.

"Umm, I'm in really deep like with you too…" I mumble, confused. Wow, well isn't this awkward? He places a chaste kiss on my lips, soft as a feather. It escalates to a aggressive, possessive, hungry kiss. It's like our shared breaths are life. We need each other to survive.

.

.

.

.

We make love in the woods.

.

.

.

.

Our fingers entwined, and walking he finally breaks the silence

"Do you want me to finish the story, or are you going to attack me again?" He says, with the real cocky smile, the one that does touch his eyes. And this time there is more than just a twinkle in his eyes, he has love in his beautiful corneas. (A/N. Hahahhhhhahah corneas teehee)

"Oh just shut up and finish the story." I smack his arm.

"Fine, so she was 16 in 1846, and that's when the Famous potato famine of Ireland hit. All of their potatoes when bad with blight. After a few weeks people were crazed with hunger. And all the worse boat-loads of oats were being shipped to Britain. Food riots erupted in ports such as Youghal near Cork where peasants tried unsuccessfully to confiscate a boatload of oats. At Dungarvan in County Waterford, British troops were pelted with stones and fired about 30 shots into the crowd, killing two peasants and wounding several others. Well one of the two peasants are not dead. In fact we will be seeing her in about 5 minutes. But anyways, Victoria was one of the peasants who were shot, they believe she died because a day later she was no where to be found. That is because a vampire saw her blood, and was going to drag her off and finish her. He then looked into the bright, gold, eyes of Victoria. Her eyes looked like barley. He was mesmerized and changed her. THE END!" I was astonished. Victoria, actually had been a teenager? Is a teenager still?

"Why did you tell me all of this?" I whisper

"Well I was going to tell you more but Victoria is coming, so let me make this short." He removed his hand from mine, and took the same hand and cupped my face. "Victoria acted out a lot with her creator. And he punished her. Badly. She uses the same methods on her vampire army. And the way you've been acting out is pushing it. And I really don't want to see you harmed. So stop, god dammit!"

Victoria see's us, right after Riley removes his hand from my face. I whimper in the loss of contact.

"Hey little love-birds. Have you been sexing it up in the woods? Because you sure look like it." She holds up a piece of glass, and I see myself. I have leaves and twigs all through my hair, and my shirt is stained with dirt and grass-stains. Oh #$Y*#. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, you, leave." She nods at me, and I leave, not wanting to experience the horrible pain Riley was talking about, I give Riley a last look, and walk away.

I hope you guys liked! This is actually my fave chapter so far. Also I am really in need of a Beta, so if you would like to help pm me or leave a review and I'll contact you! Please review, reviews are like making out with Riley. It's amazing, it's life!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: My Power

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for ALL the support I've been getting. You are really my driving force. Yeah I could just write to write, but what's the fun in that? I'd rather write to please you people! I am going to try to get chapter 12 out by Sunday! As always I do not own twilight or any of it's characters, they all belong to stephenie meyer. But I do own the plot-line and a 3 disc new moon dvd! Anyhoooo….on with the story

JPOV

And I walked away. Leaving him with Victoria. Is this a mistake? What's going to happen? I was thinking of all these different what-if's when a sharp tinny voice snapped me out of my subconsciousness.

"Stay away from MY man!" I turn around to see the lovely face of…Bree. Woopy freaking doo.

"Mhm" I say as I look her up and down. Where did she get those clothes from? They are all mismatched and kooky. (A/N LINK TO CLOTHING IN PROFILE!) I mean seriously she looks like a cross of Joan Jett (in her glamour days), Frankenstein, and a hobo. Oh how I love the word hobo…

"When I talk to you, you listen! You got that pig?" She snapped. OOOOh that SOB is getting it now…

"Wait, what? Sorry I was just to busy watching you gawk at Riley through the window." When I said Riley that struck a chord. I could see a feeling of want deep in her blood red eyes. "I feel kind of bad because he wasn't thinking about you at all when we were doing it in the forest 10 minutes ago…" I injected my memory into her mind. This was the first time I used my gift. Ever. I knew I had it, but I didn't know how to control it, some times when I was in absolute rage it just…happened. Her eyes glazed over as she watched my memory of Riley and I making love.

Bree's POV

Riley. Stroking my back so softly, like a feather. Kissing me passionately, pleasuring me deeply. Oh what a life. My dream had finally came true. Ever since the first time I saw riley, I knew I had to be with him. This was the first good thing that has happened to me since the change. Scratch good, try amazing. Fantastic. Phenomenal.

"Having fun are we?" She asked. The girl who was trying to get with my man. Where was riley? We were just…just…making love! Where was he??? I realized something was wrong. She did something to him.

"What did you do to him you bitch?" I asked on the verge of sobbing.

"I didn't do anything to him. Well actually I did do him…" She trailed off with a look of lust and pleasure in her ruby eyes. "See that memory I just gave you? That was my memory. Those feelings of pleasure you just felt? Were mine, and were caused by Riley."

"What? Wa-w-ait! How did you do that?" I was starting to hyperventilate. Is it even possible for vampires to hyperventilate?

"See" She started walking around me, like a predator circling it's prey. "I have a gift…A gift where I can take my memories and inject them into someone else, make them feel like it's their memory, yet I don't lose the memory. You're actually the first one I've tried it on. And that look of lust in your eyes being crushed, was quite amusing. I really need to do it more often." She looked down and adjusted her floral belt that sat under her bust on her ivory shirt. It was very flowy and looked like silk, she paired that with light skinny jeans, some cool colored high heels, and a pink fringe bag. Why does she get to look like a freaking super model and I'm stuck looking like a hobo? **(A/N Jessica's outfit link is in my profile!) **

"Now, you know that Riley is MY man, not yours. Got it? Good. No go run off and kill yourself or something."

With that I ran off towards the woods and dry sobbed on a log near a lake. Could vampires drown themselves? I hope they can, I think as I run off into the water.

FINISH!


	12. Chapter 12:  You know that right?

Hey guys, remember me? That person who wrote the story and has not written for two weeks? *shuffles feet* sorry about that. I was just really busy this week! See you at the bottom!S

RPOV

"Jessica, I just saw Bree running past here, what happened? What did you do?" Something was wrong, I could tell by the malicious look in Jess's eyes.

"Nothing, I just gave her some…food for thought…" she trailed off suggestively, suddenly my mind was hit with a scene that included Bree, and what I'm guessing Jessica's point of view.

"What the hell was that Jessie?" Does she have a gift? Am I going crazy?

"I have a gift. I can insert any thing from my mind into someone else's. Usually I'll take a memory from _**my point of view**_, but let's say I think of butterflies, I could put that in your mind."

"JESS! THAT'S AMAZING!" I scream "Can you do it again?" I was hit with lust and images from our romp in the woods. Suddenly I was horny.

"Jess, baby, you can't do that to me, because now I have to go screw you to release this pent up frustration…"

We made love.

JPOV

"RILEY! Damn it, you ripped my clothes now I have to put on new ones!" I whined

"Baby you could just walk around naked, fine by me…" I love when he called me baby. I threw on some acid washed skinny jeans, a pink tiered top, black hightops, a really cool jacket (outfit in profile!). It kinda looked like that guys jacket that came through forks about a year ago, he was really pale, and had these coal black eyes and…HOLY SHIT!

"Was a guy named James a vampire?" I asked 3 octaves higher then my usual voice.

"What about James?" I hear Victoria come in with a swoosh of clothing. She was wearing skin tight black jeans, a v-neck grey tee, a bad ass vest, and a dominatrix looking leather jacket. How did she run with heels on? I always get so frustrated and I throw them into the woods. (Outfit in profile!)

"I was just thinking about this jacket and how it kind of looked like this guy named James's jacket. Then I remembered everything about him and asked if he was a vampire." I tried to keep my tone very businesslike because frankly, she scares the living shit out of me.

"That's it?" I nod "Oh. By the way what the fuck did you do to Bree? Why is she trying to drown herself in a lake?" She gives me the what-the-hell-did-you-do look. I look at the floor

"I might have used my gift." I mumble.

"Say that again, I couldn't quite hear you…"

"I might have used my gift." I say a bit louder.

"Again."

"I USED MY GIFT!" I scream in frustration because she could CLEARLY hear me, I mean she was a vampire!

"Oh, so I was right? Wasn't I Riles. Riley thought you wouldn't have a gift, but that night when we changed you I knew. Do it to me."

I obeyed so I put an image of her the first night I saw her into her head.

"Damn I looked good, too bad that outfit was covered in blood…" she looked wistfully at me.

"Now you two go get Bree. Otherwise she will just try to drown herself for the rest of eternity."

So off we went. We ran to the nearest lake to find Bree bobbing in the middle, sobbing.

"Bree, come out! You can't drown yourself you know!" I yell out to the center of the lake. This lake was HUGE I mean it must have been like 100 feet deep in the middle. But what was really beautiful was that it was so calm you could see the reflection of the mountains on the water, it was like glass. (picture in profile

"Yes I can now leave me alone you whore!" Well that just ruined the moment. Oh god, this is going to be fun. I knew she wouldn't come out by herself, so that meant I have to go in and get her. I dove in and made it to the center in about 5 seconds. First I tried pulling her. No dice. I kept trying though. I looked over at riley standing on the shore, some 1000 yards away, and I saw him tap his head and then his chest. Ahhh I see. I put the best image I could think of into Bree's brain. She is going to like this.

Bree's POV

She tried pulling me out. Yeah you keep trying hun. Then suddenly it was Riley pulling me out and whispering things in my ear like 'I'll dump her if you come out' and 'I'll make love to you if you come out.' So I stopped resisting. I felt my self being pulled ashore, and looked to see Jessica's hand pulling me out. No, no this is all wrong! My heart just gives up on the fact that I'll never be with Riley. As soon as I recognized that it felt like so much weight had been lifted off my aching heart. And that just proves that riley isn't THE one.

RPOV

We all ran home in silence. Awkward silence. When we got to our newly acquired mansion we went out different ways, Bree to her room, and Jess and I to my room. I sat down on the couch and put my head into my hands.

"I love you Jessica. You know that right?" I whispered. She gasped.

"I love you too Riley" This moment felt so surreal, yeah I had said 'I love you' to at least 10 other girls when I was human, but nothing felt right. This feels right. I can't picture her fighting. I just can't lose her.

"Come lay down Jess." I said in a raspy voice. She came and curled up next to me.

"Just don't rip my clothes off again."

I laughed, and she joined in her little tinkly laugh. Now that I've heard it I could never go without it.

"Jess we need to talk."

I know, I know! You hate me and those are really cliché-e lines. That's what happens when your in love. Anyways I'll try and update soon!


	13. Chapter 13:  Lingerie

Hey remember me? Maybe? No? I am sooo sorry I've been very busy, and I can't believe I haven't updated since the 16! That's half a month I missed! SOOO sorry! This chapter will be extra good and long just cause of that!

JPOV

We need to talk. Those were the only words I heard. We need to talk? Isn't that usually what guys say in movies when they're breaking up with girls? Riley isn't breaking up with me is he?

"Riley? Are you breaking up with me? Please, god, no. I really don't think I could make it in this life with out you. I'll die wi-"He cut me off

"Baby, baby, I would never do that. I would never want to hurt you like that. It would kill me if I had to part from you."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay good, I was freaking out for a second!" I sigh again.

"It's about the fight…" He trails off, like he doesn't want to say something…

"I can't wait! I can't wait to kick some vampire ASS!" I shriek. I really can't wait. Victoria says we're fighting some vampire coven that has like 7 people in it! It's like 7 against 20. We are SO gonna win.

"Jessica I cannot have you fighting in it."

"Wh-a-at? RILEY! WHYYY NOTT?" I whined.

"Because" His voice became raspy again "I can't loose you. I just can't, if I survived and you didn't-" his voice broke.

"Riles, baby, it's okay, if it means that much to you.."

"Please."

"Riley, I feel the same way, if I lost you I don't know what I would do. I can't have you fighting either." This time he curled up into me. His head laying on my chest, I petted his soft hair.

"But I have to. Victoria, she needs me. She'll go into a murderous rage if I'm not there." He was starting to get panicked. There was a slight hint of crazy in his eyes. I needed to make that go away.

"I have an idea…"

Bree POV

Jessica and Riley wandered off to their bedroom hand in hand. Just like any normal night. I'm sitting in a plush chair talking to Xavier and Rachelle, that's when I hear soft feminine tearless sobs. This can only mean one thing…Riley broke up with the bitch.

Time to make my move.

I run up to my room in the unused office building we're living in at the moment. And ruffle through all my stolen clothes. Finally I find the perfect thing. They were black silk shorts, with a white like filigree, I also had a matching bra.(Outfit in profile) I chose the black set because it made my alabaster skin look milky and soft. I slip on some of my Yves Saint Laurent heels that I stole off this woman's feet after I was done with her. I go to my mirror and take my Luna lipstick and glide it over my silky lips. Fire truck red. I pad down the hallway quietly; making sure no one can hear me. The sobs have ceased so I'm guessing Jess is in her room. I make it to Riley's room, I put my hand on the knob and take a deep breath and open the door.

RPOV

Jessica is explaining her plan of how to get out of the battle. We tell Victoria we're going hunting a few hours before the fight, and then we run off. Never look back. Simple as that. After she finished I hear someone take a deep, unneeded breath, then I saw the door knob twist. Within a matter on nano seconds I saw Bree stepping in wearing black silk shorts, and a matching top…She looked really bad.

JPOV

I saw Riley look before I saw it. Bree was standing in the threshold wearing really loose lingerie. The black made her look literally WHITE! Then she went on to put on high heels, and bright red lipstick, which only made her look like a cheap tramp.

"WHY?" She screamed. She took a step toward Riley. I was out of his arms and standing in a second.

"Really Bree? Really? You really wanna go there?" I scream

"Yeah, I do, because I look damn hot!" She says cockily. Really now? You think you look hot? Wow. I have to show this girl.

"Yeah, right, you just look like an anorexic 14 year old. This is how you're really supposed to look like in Lingerie!" I was so overcome by anger that I didn't even think about what I was doing. I stripped out of my clothes. I rummaged in my drawers. I could feel Riley's eyes on me. Ha! Take that smug bitch! Finally I found my bright pink and black corset, black lace undies and fishnet stockings. I slipped them on and faced Bree. (Outfit in profile)

"See this Bree?" This is what a REAL women looks like! See this?" I placed my hands under my boobs and lifted them up "These are BOOBS" I sounded it out really slowly. "And these" I ran my hands over my hips "These are called CURVES" I sounded it out once again. One last item. "And see THIS?" I turned around and smacked my butt "This is an ASS! Guys really like BIG ones!" I turn back around and face her. "This is what a real woman looks like, so how bout you leave and go find some dollies to play with. " I saw her turning away and walking out. But out of no where Riley was standing infront of me, protecting me. I turn around and see Bree facing Riley.

"Why did you choose her? Why her? She's just a bitch." She whined

"You do NOT call my girlfriend a bitch! She is my love. I have never loved you. I WILL never love you. Now get out of here before I rip your head off and burn it." He growled.

After moments of silence, she left. I think I'm going crazy, because I laughed.

"Baby, I really like that on you…" Riley moaned while kissing my neck. I was still laughing…but I think you can find out what happened next.

We were lying in bed.

"Seriously Riley, we need to figure out where we are going to meet!" I whined

"Uhhh, hmmm, oh, I know! How bout' that lake, you know the lake where we had to get Bree out of?" He suggested

"Perfect." We get out of bed, and Riley gets dressed.

"Hun, I'm gonna go tell Victoria that we are going to hunt." He pecks me on the cheek and walks out. I know this sounds girly, but I want to wear something nice when we runaway together. I walk to my closet and pull out the first things my hands touch. Which was a beautiful white chiffon dress; I paired that with cute vintage grey flats, and a stunning gold plated necklace. (Outfit in profile) I walked out of my room and down the sterile hallways and through the spotless foyer, knowing I will never see this place again. I'm not sure if I want to remember it, or if I just want to forget it. I burn the sights into my brain anyways, just in case. I walk into the underground parking lot to find Riley still talking to Victoria.

"You ready to go hunting?" I ask Riley.

"Yeahh…About that…He just went hunting yesterday. So he's fine and will stay with me while you hunt." Victoria says

I look towards Riley, he nods. I start walking away, but I kept flipping my head back to look at him, I looked to him one last time and he mouthed

"I'll meet you there."

So I walked. I walked away from him. Away from my life. Away from my love.

THE END…jk not really. Next chapter will probably be the end. And it will be probably around 500 words. There is a possibility of a sequel…anyhoo all my silent readers please review I really want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14:  Crumbling hearts & Vengence

Last and…wait I cant say it…._final_….chapter of MPOV! ARRRHHHGG! I can't! Yes you can! NO I CANT! Okay I am not going to be that dramatic, because there are possibilities for a sequel… See you at the bottom for important announcements…

RPOV

After I left Jess, I went to go find Victoria. I stopped in the sterile, windless, hall, and sniffed. She's to the north. I ran outside and there she was.

"Victoria, would it be okay if Jess and I went hunting?" I stuttered then added on Mam because we weren't you know…doing it anymore. She didn't say anything, so I also tagged on

"Because we want to keep our strength, with the battle only a few hours away…Mam."

"STOP CALLING ME MAM! DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOM TO YOU? I AM YOUNGER THAN YOU! _Jesus Christ_!" She spat in my face. But I totally forgot that she was younger than me, since she was changed at sixteen, and me at 19…All of that slipped from my mind though when I saw the most beautiful thing to ever walk through the construction site…Jessica. She blurred, and then she was standing next to me. Damn she's beautiful.

"You ready to go hunting?" She asked in her soprano voice. She looked from me to Victoria, expecting an answer.

"Yeahh…About that…He just went hunting yesterday. So he's fine and will stay with me while you hunt." Victoria said with a fake smile plastered on her face. This time Jess looked from Victoria's face to mine, I nodded solemnly. She starts walking away, but every few seconds she turns her head a fraction of an inch to see me, I mouth "I'll meet you there." But as I am saying that my heart crumbles, knowing that I won't.

JPOV

I walk to the lake, as slow as possible, hoping that each time I turn around I'll see Riley waving me down and asking me to 'Wait up!' I finally make it to the lake. I stand, and wait.

Xxx

I'm still waiting, but now I am sitting, even though it wasn't uncomfortable to stand, it just brought me comfort, because that's what I would do if I were still human. I sit, and wait.

Xxx

He's just late. That's it. Victoria is making him stay and plan out something with her, and then he'll be here.

Xxx

Where is he? He should be here by now? What if Bree distracted him? Or something happened on the way here?

Xxx

He's not coming. He doesn't love me. He was playing with me this whole time.

Xxx

No. He loves me. He said so. I convince myself, and deep down I can feel it's true. I sit and wait on a rock. Then out of no where I feel a pain so violent, so…barbaric, that I know. He's dead. I can feel it deep down, down past my heart, but above my gut…In my soul.

I wait for tears that I now know, will never come. My sobs cut through the air that was once silence.

A sob racks my body, along with pain. I use my gift on myself, so I can feel like everything in the world is right again. But still I know it's not. It will not be until I avenge Riley's death, and kill the Cullen's.

THE END! TEAR TEAR! There is a possibility of a sequel, only if you guys request one. I really hope you guys and girls have enjoyed My Point of View, I put a banner link on my profile! Please review.


End file.
